Gone and Remembered
by InvisibleeInk
Summary: Flowertail, who was banned from her birth clan, moved into a new life, into a new clan. But her secret is reveled to all clans, at the worst possible moment.


_Gone Forever_

_**This is for Misgiving Writer's Moonblaze13 the Cat is out of the Bag challenge. Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!**_

_"You are now banned from StormClan Aspenkit, we are allowed to chase and hurt you when we see you in our borders. "Leave, and never come back!" A mostly black she-cat with white paws and underbelly walked out the entrance head bowed in shame, never daring to look up, because she would receive so many angry, puzzled, and most of all, her mother's ashamed glare._

_Aspenkit had crawled for two moons, but because she was only a kit, it felt like years. Until someone had found her. Someone who had accepter her, someone who didn't know her past, and someone who would care, until the day came, until today._

"Flowertail!" a white tom yelled. "Come on. It's gathering time! Your coming with us!" the same mostly black she-cat with a white underbelly and paws looked up in surprise. She had changed her past, and name. She nodded and hurried to her leader. Her leader looked around and saw everyone was here, and leaped across the gully to the other side. Flowertail hesitated. Why should she hesitate, knowing that her past wouldn't be revealed? But she couldn't take the chance.

"I'm sorry father, but I cannot go on. Please let me join another time." She said to her foster father, the leader of this clan. "I am really sorry. I can go get Lightstep." She said hopefully. Her father only shook his head with disappointment.

"We will be late then. I do not want all the other clans to think, as well as we aren't the fighting type, we don't have of manners of this forest either. We will leave!" her father shouted, but when she looked at him, she could see the disappointment filled in his stare. _How could you let us down?_ They seemed to ask. Flowertail quickly broke down and ran back to the camp, looking back, only to see her father's blazing orange pelt streak through the forest. No one knew of her history. It would be horrible if she let it out. No one knew about it, so they accepted her, and she intended to keep it that way.

_Aspenkit trailed along the forest, until she reached a small gully with water. She had a fever, and she was hungry. She had thought many times why she did what she did. Why she had been a murderer. Why she had turned to be evil. Why, she had become a devil._

"Why are you back so early Flowertail?" my foster mother asks her. She just shrugged. Her mother, Amberflower could hear her muttering about the truth being told. "What?" she asked herself, clearly confused with her daughter's actions and responses today, no wait. Not just today, but the whole few days before the gathering. She decided to carry on like nothing happened.

_"Will somebody ever find me?" Poor little Aspenkit wailed. "I'm hungry! I'm cold!" she shouted. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry!" she wailed to the sky. "I didn't mean to! I- I just saw him, and had the urge to protect little Foxkit and Dapplekit! If only I told a warrior instead of killing him without a trace of evidence he did anything bad._

Flowertail was curled up in the corner of the den when her medicine cat Brairsong came to find her. She padded over and gentle nosed her. Flowertail turned around. "What's wrong?" Brairsong asked Flowertail gently. Flowertail only curled back facing the other direction.

"Nothing." she muttered softly. "Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel good today." She answered to Brairsong.

Brairsong shook her head. "I know you. You're lying. Come on. If you don't want to tell me, just eat these. They're a new type of herb Rainpaw found yesterday. They'll help cure your stress. It's the least I can do." She said as she left. Flowertail lifted her head after Brairsong left. She sighed. She would go to the next gathering.

_ Aspenkit fell days later, on the territory of LeafClan. Her foster mother, who was mated to the leader, took her in and named her Flowerkit. Ever since, she had hid the secret, and now, it was on the urge of being known to all the clans._

Flowertail had told her father about requesting to go to the next gathering. Her father had agreed with a confused look on his face when his foster daughter left his den. He decided to conference with Brairsong asking about what happened. "I don't know." Brairsong admitted. "She won't tell." This made her father even angrier. But he decided to wait until the gathering.

_I name you, Flowerpaw! Nightfang, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass on all the knowledge you know onto this apprentice." Nightfang nodded; happiness in his eyes. Flowerpaw dipped her head in respect. _

Flowertail padded to Rainpaw, and decided to tell her secret to her childhood friend, but just to be cut off by her mother." Flowertail, your father needs to speak with you." Flowertail nodded glumly. Flamestar held his head up.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked sternly. Flowertail shrunk down. "What happened yesterday?" her father roared.

Flowertail trembled slightly, and said in a tiny voice, "I don't know. It was an urge to run." She said her voice growing stronger. Flamestar's gaze softened.

"We all must feel like that some point, but next time, do your best and stay with us; or not on a gathering day." He said softly.

Flowertail nodded. "Good. You are dismissed." He said. Flowertail ran through the entrance of her father's den happily, glad that she had gotten away.

_"I name you, Flowertail! You have worked hard, and may StarClan grant it so. We thank you for you bravery and loyalty." _

_ "Flowertail! Flowertail!" But they were wrong. She has brave, but she was not loyal. She did not belong in this clan._

"LightningClan, anything to report?" Heatherstar of StormClan asked their clan's leader.

Flamestar nodded. "We have a new warrior. Her name is Flowertail!" her clan chanted loudly, and Heatherstar narrowed her eyes.

"So this is where you have been hiding all these years." she said softly. Everything went quiet then. She saw their puzzled faces and said out loud, "Flowertail is known as Aspenkit in our clan. She murdered her best friend's father. If she denies it, I deny that she is Flowertail."

Flowertail gulped. It had to be today. She thought. Her father turned to her, and asked slowly, "Is it is true Flowertail?" Flowertail looked at her foster mother, and her father, her clan mates, her former clan mates. Heatherstar and the starry skies. "I'm sorry." She mouthed, as she pelted towards the twoleg place. Towards safety. To a place, where her life could be started over.


End file.
